Un poco de Color
by deteconan
Summary: Un color en las mejillas de cierto titular novato provoca que sus amigos piensen algo totalmente distinto, o ¿no?. Es un RyoSaku


Un poco de color

Ese día era distinto a los demás, había amanecido con una suave lluvia, pero de lo más extraña pues hacia un frio de muerte, como si en poco tiempo empezaría a nevar. El pequeño príncipe como toda mañana se había quedado dormido y salió corriendo de su casa ignorando el paraguas que le entregaba su madre, finalmente llego a tiempo a clases. Se quito la chaqueta mojada quedándose solo con la camisa, tan solo era lluvia nada importante, a pesar de que tenía el cabello empapado se quedo rápidamente dormido en el salón, pues se sentía más cansado de lo normal.

-¡Echizen!-un grito interrumpía su sueño

-¿Mhm?-pregunto mientras abría los ojos y descubría a Horio llamando su atención

-Vamos, es hora de comer

-Ah-susurro mientras se desperezaba y se ponía de pie, sentía su cuerpo pesado

En la cafetería el niño solo se compro una ponta de uva, porque no tenia ánimos para consumir nada más, por otro lado Sakuno llevaba todo el día observándolo y sabia que algo no estaba bien en el, por lo que, cuando el chico salió a caminar ella lo siguió.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-lo llamo ella mientras corría en su dirección y le daba alcance

-¿Sí?

-Esto… ¿Cómo estás?-si preguntaba "¿estás bien?" sería muy evidente

-Bien, ¿por qué?

-Eh… por nada…

-Mhm

-Esto…-pensaba la joven un tema de conversación-¿no estás desilusionado porque hoy no hay practicas?

El pequeño tenista se extraño de la pregunta

-Un poco, es agradable salvarse de los jugos de Inui, pero…

-Me imagino

-¿Y tú qué tal?-pregunto de repente el muchacho, ella no podía creer que le había preguntado una pregunta directa en ese lugar

-¿Con que?-titubeo

-Con tus entrenamientos

-Ahh-exclamo una vez que comprendió- bueno yo supongo que bien…

-¿Sigues cayéndote?

-Si-admitió con un poco de vergüenza

-Mada mada dane

-Es que también solo tengo entrenamiento básico, casi nunca juego contra alguien

-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?-pregunto él con un susurro

-¿Eh? S…si claro, sería estupendo-tartamudeo

De repente un ligero color rojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas del muchacho. Mientras tanto en un lugar un poco apartado un grupo compuesto por 6 titulares los estaba observando

-Están realizando un movimiento, esto son muy buenos datos

-No está bien espiarlos necesitan privacidad-insistía Oishi

-¡Nya! ¡El Ochibi está sonrosado! ¡Qué ternura!

-¡Es verdad! Ese enano está quedando en evidencia-acordó momo

-Mmm, un sonrojo en las mejillas solo marcaba un 0,2% este Echizen siempre tiene que superar mis datos…-murmuraba Inui molesto

Mientras tanto los jóvenes continuaban con su conversación informal, aunque el sonrojo había alertado a Ryusaki

-Ryoma-kun ¿estás bien?

-No es nada, no te preocupes

-Pero estas afiebrado…

-Solo es por la lluvia

-Deberías ir a la enfermería

-Olvídalo, odio el olor de la enfermería

-Pero…

-No es nada, entonces ¿el domingo jugaremos?

-Si, por supuesto…si estás bien-agrego preocupada

El suspiro molesto

-Te digo que no es nada, además recuerda que jugué un partido estando con fiebre y gane

-Si-acordó ella-pero apenas acabo te desmayaste y te tuvieron que llevar al hospital, luego estuviste muy enfermo…

-Ya ya-la paro-ya entendí, pero no por eso ahora tiene que ser igual

-Eres muy arriesgado

-Sabes que lo menos que me importa es mi salud

-A la hora de jugar-completo ella

El hizo una mueca

-¡Mira mira!-gritaba Eiji feliz-¡cada vez esta mas rojo!

-Quizás de que estén hablando-susurro Kawamura

Ese comentario provoco que la mayoría de los titulares también se pusieran rojos

-Con mis datos mejorados indican que hay un 86% de que se aproxime un beso

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y sin despegarlos, la joven le ponía la mano en la mejilla al tenista y luego tomaba su mano tirando de él aunque el pequeño se resistía

-¿A donde querrá ir Ryusaki?-se pregunto Oishi

-Tal vez quieran más privacidad-comento Inui provocando que a los tenista nuevamente se les subiera el rubor a las mejillas

-Vamos Ryoma-kun-pedía ella

-No es necesario

-Por favor

En ese momento el joven de mirada miel se mareo por los tirones de la pequeña Ryusaki, perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo sobre ella, la cual reacciono enseguida a abrazarlo para sostener su peso.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-pregunto asustada

-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritaba Eiji

-¡Un abrazo!-acompañaba Momoshiro a las celebraciones

-¡Que hermosa visión!

Ambos deportistas se abrazaban felices como si fueran los padres de los niños esperando el compromiso.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-volvió a preguntar

-Estoy bien-susurro él mientras intentaba incorporarse-solo un poco mareado

-Ven-ella paso su brazo por la cintura del muchacho ayudándole a caminar-busquemos a la enfermera

El pequeño Echizen suspiro derrotado mientras ella lo guiaba

-Qué lindo, ahora caminan abrazados

-¡Vienen hacia acá! Parezcan normales

Se acomodaron de manera "casual" hablando cuando la pareja llego

-¿Qué? ¿Se declararon?-pregunto Eiji con una enorme sonrisa

-Que linda es la juventud-decía Momoshiro

Se fijaron que el niño llevaba los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué le paso al Ochibi?-pregunto Eiji-¿lo abrazaste muy fuerte?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué?-pregunto la de trenzas confundida

-Deberías controlar tus impulsos, si que deberías-acordaba Momo

-No sé de qué hablan sempais, pero necesito su ayuda-alarmada al ver que había perdido la consciencia

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto interesado Oishi

-¿Me pueden ayudar a llevarlo a la enfermería?-pidió

-¿Enfermería?-preguntaron todos confundido

-¿Lo estrangulaste en el abrazo?

-¡No es eso! ¡Ryoma está enfermo!

-¡¿QUE?

Momoshiro sin poderlo creer toco la cara de su Kohai

-¡Esta ardiendo!

-¿Entonces no está sonrojado?

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería

Kawamura se encargo de tomar al pequeño que apenas podía sostener la chica para luego llevarlo a la enfermería donde todos esperaban afuera preocupados.

-¡Nya! ¡Qué desilusión! ¡Yo creía que veía romance!

-Eiji guarda silencio, ¿no ves que Ryoma está enfermo?

-Pero…-sollozaba

-Bueno supongo que a ese tonto "aun le falta mucho" con el amor-comentaba Momoshiro sonriendo ante la frase de su amigo

-Tengo que reescribir los datos que había remplazado por unos falsos para poner los verdaderos-murmuraba el de gafas trabajando seriamente en su libreta mientras los demás le miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

-Bueno-añadió el pelirrojo-creo que nuestro Ochibi es muy Ochibi para esas cosas

-Si-acordó el ojivioleta asintiendo con la cabeza-aun está muy verde

-Sigue siendo un niño-acordó Fuji con su tranquila sonrisa

Pero lo que los titulares y amigos del novato no sabían es que dentro de la enfermería cierta niña de trenzas estaba sentada al lado de la camilla que tenia al tenista recostado

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto con un susurro

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, estas exagerando-respondió también con un susurro

-Pero perdiste la conciencia un momento

-Solo porque me jalaste y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, nada importante

-¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable?-pregunto con enfado, pero sin dejar la conversación en susurros cuidando que nadie los oyera-¿Por qué siempre tengo que preocuparme yo por tu salud?

-Por algo eres mi novia, ¿no?-bromeo añadiendo una pequeña, pero tierna sonrisa

Ella guardo silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios pensando

-¿Sabes? El otro día leí en el periódico que los novios irresponsables no son buenos para una relación y hay que esperar a que maduren

-Y yo vi que las novias "Mamá" son un fastidio y tienen problemas mentales

Ryusaki inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos

-Viva la madures-mascullo por lo bajo el chico sonriendo

La de trenzas también sonrió abandonando su "pose"

Se miraron a los ojos un minuto, luego ella se inclino lentamente para posar sus labios con los del chico un momento

-Cuando te traía me encontré con los chicos

-¿Y?-pregunto él sin perder la calma ni subir el volumen

-Creían que la escena del patio era de una "relación" o algo por el estilo

-Hm, no somos tan descuidados como para mostrar la verdad en Seigaku

-Debo admitir que ser novios secretos, es muy divertido

Cuando acabo de hablar noto que su novio había cerrado los ojos y tenía la respiración entrecortada, se sentía pésimo al verlo enfermo.

-Mejórate-susurro mientras pasaba su mano por su frente, haciéndole cariño.

-Te prometí que jugaría contigo el domingo contigo, ¿no?-como siempre restándole importancia- Sakuno-susurro antes de volver a perder mi conciencia

-Que duermas bien, mi Ryoma-kun…


End file.
